


Simaira stuck in the middle

by Telaena



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telaena/pseuds/Telaena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The angels only need one of them now, a third potential true vessel was found...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simaira stuck in the middle

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me kudos or a review I need to know if you want to keep reading, the actually story will be written better ;)

Dean and Sam looked around as the angels they were fighting with all stopped. Dean got even more nervous when one of them turned and smiled at him.

“Looks like we only need one of you now, another vessel has been found.”

“What!?”

Several of the angels disappeared in a flutter of wings leaving three behind.

“Another vessel has been found we only need one of you now,” an angel with a female vessel smiled as she looked over her sword.

“So who’s it going to be?” There was a loud crash of thunder before Gabriel and Castiel appeared in front of the brothers. The three angels shouted before taking off.

“What the hell is going on!” Dean yelled as the two angels shared a look.

“You’re meant to bed dead,” Sam added looking at Gabriel who just shrugged.

“Guess it didn’t stick.”

There was a pause as the four men looked at each other.

“So who’s the new vessel?” Sam asked breaking the silence. Again both angels just looked at each other neither obviously wanting to answer.

“An answer would be nice,” Dean snarked. Gabriel nodded to his brother.

“Dean, the third vessel is your daughter.”

 

_Bum bum bummmmmmm… ok guys this a random idea that I had am just putting this out there to see if anyone wants me to continue the story? So please comment of send me a message if you want more._


End file.
